ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark III
The Mark III (3'), was the third suit created by Tony Stark and was the main suit Tony used in the movie and in the game. After initial flight tests were completed on the 'Mark II, Tony built the Mark III. The strongest of the armors in Iron Man, it was designed for customization, the Mark III can be equipped with a variety of incredible enhancements and upgrades. It was heavily damaged at the end of the first Iron Man film by the Iron Monger. It was later replaced by the Mark IV. Even though it was not used in Iron Man 2 it was put in the Hall of Armor. Tony Stark did not rebuild the damaged Mark III, as he left it in the same condition as it was after the fight with Iron Monger. Also, the suit has flares and a strong repulsor. Mark III appears in Iron Man 3, where it is destroyed when a terrorist attack occurs in Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion. Armor Design The Mark III is the first armor to feature a Red and Gold color design on it's armor platings. It's overall theme was based out on Tony's Hotrod car that he owned in his garage. Technological Characteristics Weaponry Repulsors The Mark III is equipped with the finalized version of the Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark III has a standard Unibeam. Shoulder-Mounted Guns Rockets Flares The Mark III is equipped with flares, which are used for emergency purpose or to draw the attention of a Heat Seeking Missile away. Although not considered a weapon, they were also seen used as a distraction to disrupt the senses of Obadiah Stane while he was crushing Tony inside the Mark III using his Iron Monger Armor. The Flares are still lethal, and can cause burns or act like bullets when used up close to a person. History Iron Man (film) It was a strong armor because it could survive a tank shell and shrug it off like it was nothing , the only reason it almost lost to the iron monger is because stane took his arc reactor and had to use the mark | arc reactor and got badly dameged mostly on the chest peice and the helmet was crushed it was never used again Iron Man 2 It was seen a few times but was replaced by the mark 4 and was seen scan at the beginning of iron man 2 and was seen when roady got the mark 2 suit when it was Tonys birthday party The Avengers (film) The Mark III did not make any appearance in the movie. Iron Man 3 The Mark III did not appear in the pier with The Iron Legion. It was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x1.2 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience In the Jarvis App, the Mark III is a viewable armor available in the Hall of Armors after being unlocked through the Blu-Ray of Iron Man 3 when scanning, or asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to unlock them all by saying the command "Roll Call". Even though the other armors are fixed and shiny, this is the only armor seen in the Application with damage on it's chest plating, referencing the battle that Tony had against Obadiah when using the suit. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark III is the very first armor to feature the famous Red and Gold color scheme in it's armor design. Gallery File:Photo(695).jpg| External Links & Refernces ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII